


straight and narrow

by statuscrows



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Things at the Sabbath get a little messy.





	straight and narrow

Ryo doesn't remember falling asleep but he wakes up to the feeling of something rubbing frantically against his groin. There's blood running into one of his eyes when he tries to open them and from the throbbing pain in the side of his head he guesses that something hit him hard. The disorientation suggests he's probably concuss.

There's someone, something, bent over him but his vision is too blurry to make it out. His legs are being lifted up, and pushed towards his head. It’s hard to breathe. He's on the floor and the flashing lights makes him think he's at some club. The Sabbath, that's right.

Pain shoots through the lower half of his body and he gasps as the air is forced from his lungs. Ryo blinks his vision clear. It's a devil bending him over, mouth pulled into a distinctive grin. The both of them are wet with blood, and Ryo's coat is bunched up by his arms. He looks down to see himself skewered on the monster's cock.

Ryo's pinned to the floor by the devil's weight, his knees pressed towards his chest as the monster thrusts further into him. He's certain he's bleeding, he can feel tearing as the devil bottoms out and pulls back out again. He's got some mobility in his arms but not enough to pull away and certainly not enough to fight back.

He can't see anyone else moving in the club when he looks around. The place is still a sea of gore, the torn bodies of other monsters are strewn around the room. He hasn't transformed but what about Akira? Where was he?

A hand grasps him around the throat and straightens out his gaze. Ryo stares at the devil blurrily. There was no resemblance to his friend in the monster above him; either his face or what he's doing but somehow Ryo recognizes him anyway.

"Akira?" Ryo asks weakly.

The monster slows to a stop. They look at each other for several seconds, the devil's grin still firmly in place. It made sense. He was clearly the strongest demon in the room.

"That is you...isn't it?" Ryo lays back. "That's a relief."

Akira let's go of his throat and his claws tighten around the back of his knees. He fucks into him again, pace quicker and harder. Akira is growling now as he takes his pleasure from the body under him. Ryo can't do anything but feel in this position. That and consider his lack of options.

Akira bends down and presses his face to Ryo's shoulder as he thrusts. He's making a low sound like a purr in his throat. His fur--he has fur now, Ryo hadn't realized that--is thick and hot on his skin. Blindly Ryo reaches towards him, thinking only of touching the thick hair.

And Akira's jaw snaps around his arm.

Ryo gapes at the teeth sunk into him. They meet with some resistance as they hit bone and Akira doesn't bite harder, just grinds until Ryo's blood runs down his chin.

It's horrifying to look at and it should be horrifying to feel. At first Ryo thinks his adrenaline must be keeping the pain at bay but after a few seconds that clearly isn't the case. All things considered he's fairly calm but the bite doesn't hurt. Even Akira fucking him doesn't hurt anymore.

"That's.... " Ryo says.

Akira pulls up, keeping his teeth clamped down on Ryo. He's still pinning Ryo down so he can only lay there and watch as Akira scrapes the flesh down his arm. He let's go and Ryo's arm falls back against his chest.

He licks his teeth, staring at Ryo's torn skin. Ryo follows his gaze and his eyes widen as the skin stitches itself back together. He can feel the movement of his muscle setting itself but still no pain.

"Shit," Ryo whispers.

Akira's grins widen. 

"Akira, wait."

Akira sinks his teeth into the meat of his shoulder.

"Oh god."

He feels Akira's teeth gnaw at his shoulder, unable to do anything but shudder and shake in his hold. Akira's pace falters, growing frantic as his moans resonate through Ryo's skin. All he can feel is the pressure of it happening, as though his body is too strong to be bothered at being torn apart. That and a growing heat curling in his stomach with no regard for their circumstances. He was getting hard.

Akira rips his teeth from Ryo's shoulder, and the flesh pulls before tearing in his mouth. Akira lowers him to his back, looking down at him with a mouthful of flesh. Their eyes are locked as Akira throws his head back and swallows. Ryo's shoulder is already healing. He brings his hands up to Akira's back, clinging to him as he bites again.

Blood drips from Akira's teeth. Ryo turns his face away only for Akira's mouth to brush his exposed throat.

"I'm not sure I can..." Akira's inhumanly long tongue runs along his skin. "S-survive that."

Akira's claws run down his thighs and cut jagged bleeding lines through his skin. His breath is loud and his teeth touch Ryo's adam’s apple, almost teasing. Ryo swallows.

"Well. I've got to figure out how tough I am at some point. No time like the present."

Akira opens wide and then bites. His teeth go deep, cutting off Ryo's panting and the small whines he's been making. He's got to be close to decapitating Ryo now; Ryo can feel his blood running to the floor and over Akira's lips with the pounding of his heart. Akira's pace is faltering, his rhythm going wild. He pushes in deeper, his hips grinding into Ryo's as he comes, his head thrown back and ripping Ryo’s throat open. Ryo feels come filling him up and dripping down his thighs.

Akira slumps forward, dumping them both to the floor. His breathing becomes less ragged and growly until finally it sounds completely human. He curls in on himself and his body shakes.

"Akira?" Ryo touches his shoulder.

He begins to shrink, fur giving way to human skin until it resembles Akira's original body, though not completely. He looks down at Ryo, eyes blurry and then falls forward.

Ryo checks his pulse and finds it quick but steady. He's only unconscious. He scoots back, trying to ignore the inordinate amount of come leaking out when Akira's now limp cock slips free. His back feels stiff and Akira's head is in his lap, cheek brushing his waning erection. The massive wound in his throat has already healed, though not before making a bloody mess of the two of them.

His phone is still in his coat pocket so he makes a quick call to Jenny, telling her to bring a car for them. By the time it arrives he's able to get to his feet, albeit unsteadily. Akira is taller than him now and much too heavy to carry. Ryo’s pants are nowhere to be seen so he fixes his coat and drags his naked friend outside by the arm. Jenny isn't far and she's able to help the two of them into the car easily enough. She doesn't ask the obvious question.

"There's quite a mess in there," Ryo says.

"Understood," she says easily, taking out her phone.

 

"Do you need a first aid kit?" is all Jenny asks, once they've gotten back to the apartment. A cleaned up Akira is laying on his bed, still entirely naked.

Ryo is dripping blood all over the carpet. "That won't be necessary. A shower will be more than enough."

Jenny nods and then leaves them be. He's not entirely sure what she's having done back at the club but he doesn't really care.

Akira is sleeping deeply now if the slow breaths are any indication. Ryo sits on the bed beside him and touches his face. It looks sharper now, as though he's suddenly aged through several years at once, and his skin has a slightly grey tinge to it. He doesn't appear to be in any discomfort.

He opens Akira's mouth and finds nothing particularly strange about his teeth now, or the rest of his body when he lifts the blanket out of the way. Minus the aforementioned growth. He'd chosen to rape Ryo of all people which was a good sign. It meant he had some semblance of his consciousness left, and as long as Ryo is apparently indestructible he could handle whatever Akira had become. There was no reason not to carry on with their plans just as they’d decided

In his sleep Akira rolls over. A smile twitches at the corner of his lips. Ryo lays down next to him, uncaring of the mess he's making. He shouldn’t be so confident that everything was going to be fine. He had no way of knowing if Akira would even be able to speak when he woke up, but that same feeling that’d told him that the devil ontop of him was definitely Akira told him that the plan had worked perfectly.

Ryo wipes the blood from his arm and examines the undamaged skin. It didn't make sense.

But Ryo didn't care. 

"We can still do it," he says, laying his head on Akira's chest. "We can save the world."


End file.
